SILENT HILL: WHO YOU GONNA CALL
by Trooper 3.6
Summary: After the events of Silent Hill Homecoming, Elle escapes the town alone. She can't find Alex but she has a feeling Alex is still alive though. She goes to New York city to find help and knows exactly who to call...The Ghostbusters.


Author's notes: Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've written anything at all and I know my fans are expecting me to finish some other fanfics. But with my line of work, yall should be glad your getting anything at all. Have you ever tried writing stories while serving in the military and taking college courses? It ain't easy I'll tell you that for nothing. Okay I promise to try harder. Well here is my latest work. A silent hill and guess what...Ghostbusters crossover! Hell yeah! I'm sure you've all thought of it at least once. Come on it'll be fun! Well here is the first chapter; a short one but it will set the stage for the problem. It picks up at one of the endings of silent hill homecoming. Just imagine at the end of this chapter that if it were a movie...the screen would go black, that familiar music would start playing and that familiar emblem would materialize and... well do I even need to ask it. I'm sure we can all agree that the GBs are exactly what the doctor ordered for this town. Besides, in the words of Peter Venkman, "Shit happens someone's got to do something about it and who're you gonna call?"

Alex awoke. His head felt several sizes too small for his brain and that stomach felt like a dried up well; empty and forsaken. He tried to move but something held him with an unyielding grip. And then he saw that his hands were boud by leather restraints to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. A weary fear crept over him. He had become so use to such fear over the past forty eight hours he could barely even notice it himself. He had no idea how he go into that chair, or even where he was. The last thing he could remember was standing over the twisted demonically deformed corps of his brother Josh, in a crypt that was meant for himself but ended up serving as his little brother's resting place. The shock and horror of that moment talking with his father before his execution skimmed his mind, the moment when he realized that he had accidentally killed his kid brother Josh out on Toluca Lake years ago and that he had spent the years since then in a psyciatric ward.

Alex was almost numb to the pain of that realization by now. Watching his mother tortured to death by some bizzar death machine before his own eyes, himself too weak to pull the trigger and end her misery; had numbed him to most other forms of grief. Alex could barely bring himself to mourn for the father he had hated for most of his life, for forsaking him in favor of his younger brother. Even the fact that he had brought the true sources of his misery and the desolation of his hometown to justice didn't bring him much more than a hint of satisfaction. Mayor Bartlet, Dr. Fitch, Judge Holloway...faces he grew up with. People he thought he could trust. They had all betrayed his family and him. And they had all sacrificed their own children and the children of the entire town to save their own skins from the demons of this hell called Silent Hill. Demons their families and they had sold their souls to over a century ago. Alex did take considerable relief in knowing that he had saved Elle, the woman he still did not want to admitt that he loved. The woman who kept him relatively happy in his childhood. The strong, lovely, brave, headstrong woman who would not give up on the towns missing children. He just hoped she made it out of town.

Alex scanned his own surroundings. He was in a large dimly lit chamber of some kind. The only light came from below him, beneath the metal grating which served as a floor, over what looked like a lava pit (it might have been molten metal, but Alex couldn't be sure). Apart from the dim light from beneath the grating floor, nothing but vast darkness surrounded him. Then Alex heard a heavy thumping sound. Like boots stomping on the grating, heading in his direction. Alex's blood ran cold. He knew those footsteps. Footsteps that had been tailing him ever since yestarday...the footsteps of the man...no...the creature...that killed his father. Alex shifted his gaze to the left, in the direction of the footsteps. Then he saw it. A large rust red pyrmid emerging from the darkness, like a dorsal fin from ocean waves. It was him. He didn't know what to call it but his brother had come to call it "The Bogeyman", a fitting name; it was monster fresh from a bad dream...Alex's.

The monster's lean muscular arms were carrying something, not the enormous sword it usually dragged along behind it, some kind of triangular metal slab almost as big as it's own head (or rather the large rust read pyrmid shaped helmnet where the head would be on a normal human being!). The "Bogeyman's" thick boots stomped heavily on the grating floor, it's heavy metal load held close against it's muscular chest and butcher's appron (it's only clothing). Alex began to quiver with fear. Whatever it was that thing was carrying, it probably wasn't going to be much better for Alex than it's more convetional weapon. Then Alex noticed that there were two sets of foot steps coming towards him; he looked to his right and saw yet another pyrmid headed monstrocity (an exact duplicate) stepping heavily towards him with a matching triangular slab of metal in it's own arms. Panic hit Alex like a 12 gauge shot to the balls. Looking from one "Bogeyman" to the other and seeing what they were both carrying; he the knew what it felt like to be a sea lion caught in a cove between a Great White Shark and a Killer Whale.

"Oh God!" Alex managed to shriek as he began to futilly flail his bounded arms in blind desparation to free himself. The two "Bogeymen" were getting closer. "What are you doing?" he called to them, more for himself than them (even though he was beginning to figure out what those two matching triangular slabs were for). "Get away from me!" he demanded like a mouse to a lion and lioness. The "Bogeymen" were right on top of him now. Alex struggled as hard as he could but no avail. The monsters postioned both their half-pyrmids on opposite sides of Alex's head. "No!" Alex screamed in protest. But the "Bogeymen" were either deaf or indifferent to his calls. Alex screamed in terrified protest to the very end as the metal helmnet clamped around his head, plunging him into depthless darkness.

The "Bogeyman" stood from the chair it had been sitting in, it's two compatriots stepped back. The other two stood behind him like members of a fraternity standing ceremonially before their newest member. The "Bogeyman" took two steps forward, it's faceless head staring into the darkness of the chamber. The monstrocity, no longer human, stood in the dim light; a beastly muscular abomination of a man clothed only by an kilt like appron. It bowed it's metal head for a moment then, flexing it's arms, it threw it's head back and let out a moaning cry of triumph and bloodlust. It howled like a wolf into the night sky; an arrogant warning to all terrified creatures out of their homes. And somewhere within the demonic shell of the beast, a second voice let out a cry of it's own; a cry that went unnoticed by the universe. A cry of unsurpassed horror.


End file.
